<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>old wounds by fullmetalscully</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643117">old wounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully'>fullmetalscully</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royai Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Little bit of angst, Post-Canon, Regrets, Reminiscing, Romance, Royai - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>royai week 2020 - day 3: old wounds</p><p>two lovers spend some time together recounting their past</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royai Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>old wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the one that reads like an ott steamy romance novel at the beginning and i’m sORRY but i’m also cackling and living for it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fire seemed to be a constant between Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang. It was what brought them together and tethered them as they moved through life. Even now, in the dim evening light of one’s bedroom, fire was threatening to consume them completely. It was dangerous. It was <em>forbidden</em>. That only made the fire burn hotter.</p><p>On her stomach, Riza’s body writhed underneath Roy’s touch. He caressed the skin of her bare back with such a softness, she was unsure if his fingers ever made direct contact. His breath skated across her flesh alongside it as he moved, aggravating her nerve endings exquisitely. Fingers didn’t stop on her back though. They dipped low, down to her legs. They ran around her sides to caress the skin of her stomach. Then they went even <em>lower</em> as Riza’s hips lifted eagerly, opening herself up to him completely.</p><p>His touch returned to her back, causing her to whine in response. How <em>dare</em> he stop his ministrations? Roy’s fingers didn’t press hard as he stroked her skin lovingly. There was the perfect amount of pressure as they approached her scarred skin.</p><p>“These ones hurt me the most,” Roy muttered hoarsely as his lips were pressed against the burn scars that marred her back.</p><p>“You set me free,” she reminded him, still trying to catch her breath. “Never forget that.”</p><p>“I know, but…”</p><p>She rolled over slowly to see the anguished look on his face.</p><p>“I can hear your screams. They still haunt me to this day, just like the others.”</p><p>Riza placed both hands on his cheeks, guiding his head up slowly. He crawled over her body, eager to follow where she would lead. Drawing his lips down to meet hers, Riza kissed him.</p><p>“I would never hold that against you,” she whispered against his lips. She pecked his cheek then guided his head back up so she could look at him properly. Smiling, Riza softened her gaze as she took in the worried expression of the man she loved.</p><p>She reminded him of this frequently, and every time he fretted. Riza could understand his concern. It only came out in private moments such as this. A true showing of his emotions as the everyday mask was removed and they were away from prying eyes, where they could just be Roy and Riza, not Colonel and Lieutenant.</p><p>Her hands moved slowly from his cheeks. They lifted higher to his eyebrows. Her thumbs gently but firmly ran across them as Roy’s eyes fluttered closed. The skin of his face relaxed, Riza removing the tension that went hand in hand with his anxiety.</p><p>“You saved me from him. You lifted that burden.”</p><p>Next, her thumbs met in the middle of his brow, just higher than his eyebrows. She carried out the same action, smoothing out the skin of Roy’s forehead to try and help rid himself of the worry he harboured in his heart.</p><p>“You gave me my body back.”</p><p>Roy’s head buried in the crook of her neck as Riza wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She grimaced as sorrow overtook her features. It hurt to know he was still torn up about it.</p><p>“Only you can let go of that pain, but thank you for honouring my request, Roy. I’ll always be grateful for that.”</p><p>Her hands ran through his hair as she heard him take a deep breath. As it was expelled from his lungs, heat spread across the skin of her neck, making Riza shudder.</p><p>“Th – Thank you,” he whispered. His voice caught with his emotion and Riza smiled to herself. This was the real Roy. Not the arrogant Colonel who didn’t trouble himself with many things, except beautiful women. No, he was kind and he was caring. He always had been. The military had taken the young innocent man she’d known and twisted him to fit their own mould, so he could be used for their own benefit.</p><p>“Besides,” Riza swallowed thickly. “You’re not the only one with regrets.”</p><p>He pulled away, smiling at her sadly.</p><p>Riza hands dipped low, running down his hardened chest and stomach, to rest upon the mottled skin on his side.</p><p>“I should have been there.” Her lips were pressed into a hard line as she took in the scar on his abdomen. Her thumb swiped across it and Roy’s body trembled.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>He knew how she felt, knew what she meant. Roy understood her better than anyone. They didn’t need to have another long, drawn out conversation about it. Orders were given and followed. They didn’t fully know what they would be up against. It was an inherent risk that came with the type of mission they were on. What had happened, had happened. They were old wounds. They were marks of how far they’d come, how hard they’d fought, and a reminder of how much they’d sacrificed in honour of other people.</p><p>“I love you,” she whispered, meeting his gaze.</p><p>Roy bent his head low, bumping her nose affectionately with his own. “Love you too,” he murmured, pressing his lips against hers hard. The hand on her side was firm, then his fingers dug into her skin. Not painfully, just enough for Riza to understand his desire. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly holding him in place.</p><p>They may sustain more scars. That was the nature of war, and that was something Riza would welcome if it meant bettering the lives of others, and of those she’d stolen from.</p><p>But that was a fight for another day.</p><p>The Promised Day was over. Roy’s sight was back. She’d survived her own wound – another scar to add to the collection she was amassing. They could relax, and Riza could think of no better way of doing it than alone, with Roy. It was time to celebrate their win. The two of them coming together as one seemed like a perfect way to do it.</p><p>The two were not yet complete – there was still work to be done – but their souls felt whole, for one night. One night of release would keep them fighting. Riza was going to make sure it lasted until the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>